For such a long time
by germanNISI
Summary: Iceburg has always been there for Paulie. And now Paulie wants to give Iceburg everything he needs. But it's not that easy, is it? After all, that has happened...


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the One Piece world, which is trademarked by Eiichirō Oda. The characters are created and owned by Eiichirō Oda, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of One Piece.**

** For such a long time**

Iceburg has always been there for Paulie. As teenager,desperately wanting to become a shipbuilder and work for the Galley-La company(the best dockyard of all), Iceburg gave him a chance and always tried to teach his apprentice everything he knew. And Paulie always gave his best to improve Iceburg. Iceburg gave Paulie a job, a family and a home. He always gave Paulie everything he needed.

And now Paulie wants to give Iceburg everything _he _needs. Because now _Iceburg_ needs _him._

The awful crime,which happened because of trust given to the wrong people, the injuries, which nearly killed Iceburg, and their dangerous trip to Enie's lobby. But it was worth it. Paulie took revenge for his boss; the first thing to help Iceburg.

After the strawhats left, Water 7 and the company had to recover from the awful evnts and regain order to come back to daily life. That was probably the hardest thing; Lulu, Tilestone and himself tried everything they could , but there were so many big holes. Lucci and Kaku Had done much wirk and they had been such a good team, but... That's over now of course.

And that's the problem at Dock 1: they have to find a new team, that is as good as the old one. Hard job, but the hardest task for them is to build trust again. After they had been cheated so badly by the CP9 they all got very cautious.

They need a new secretary as well, but that's not too urgent. If Paulie's honest, he won't want a new one. The way Kalifa always had walked around with her much too short and skinny clothes. He didn't like it, so he does not want a new woman like that.

But for all that he needs Iceburg back. That's the biggest hole, that has to be filled. The hole Iceburg left. They need their boss back, their friend and mate. _Paulie _needs him back. But Iceburg needs time. It has been so hard for him. And Paulie understands it, he really does! Even so Paulie cannot stay away from Iceburg anymore to give him time. He needs him too much.

* * *

There's a knock on Iceburg's door. ''Come inside.'' Iceburg expects Lulu or Tilestone to check on him again, but as he sees a familiar blonde, he has to gasp because of the suprise: '' Paulie...'' His voice trembles. He hasn't seen Paulie for such a long time and to see him now is works so much to help him with the company. Iceburg is unbelievable grateful therefor and he is very proud that ''little'' Paulie has learnt so much, that he is now able to almost run the company alone; but now,in this moment,as Paulie stands here next to Iceburg, the first time after weeks, Iceburg realizes painfully how much he has missed his Paulie. How much he has missed to look deep into those beautiful blue eyes. He wants Paulie close to him and never let him go again.

''I...,'' Iceburg has to clear his throat, that feels unplesant tight now, '' I need you,Paulie. I missed you, it was such a hard time and you... I...,'' he didn't know how to say it nicely, so he just states directly: '' Stay here! I mean, we spent so little time together. Dont you think so too?''

Paulie and Iceburg has always had a special relationship and in this last time Iceburg finally realized, why he was so scared when the crew drove to Enie's Lobby; it was not only because of his old friend/rival Franky, but more because of Paulie, the man he loves. Yes, he loves Paulie, very much, but is now the right moment to confess?

''Iceburg? Everything alright? You okay?''

''I love you Paulie!''

Silence.

Iceburg cannot just have said, that he loves him. He must have got it wrong.

But as he looks up he sees the observant look in his eyes, hopeful but a bit scared, desperately wanting an answer, he knows he totally got it right.

He has to smile and puts his arms around Iceburg in a tight embrace.

''I love you too, of course! Oh damn! I missed you so much but I also wanted to give you time, but then... I had to... mmpff, FUCK...'' Paulie is shut up by a soft pair of lips pressed to his.

Panting, because of the passionate kiss,Paulie muffles: '' And I thought you needed time to recover or that stuff.''

''Me? Oh Paulie , I am okay. More than that, I feel great with you around!''

''Sentimental, boss?'' Paulie always needs to tease, but Iceburg knows exactly how to handle that: ''Maybe I am... But perhaps I do really need still some time...

With you...

Alone...

With a locked door?''

Both lovers have to smile simultaneous, before they kiss again.


End file.
